I Am King Arthur
by goldenmoments
Summary: In a tale of pain, betrayal, and love, Harry fights against the bonds forced on him by society as he clings to what he has left to call his own and discovers he has more then he ever knew to lose.


Disclaimer: I don't own it and I don't really want it. Except for Blaize, I'll take him if he's for sale.

A.N. - I started writing this story quite a while ago but I picked it back up after reading Josephine Darcy's story The Marriage Stone which is a beautifully written piece of work. My plot line was different but I still wanted to take the idea of a forced bonding between Harry and Snape but I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. Given the feedback she received I figured why not give it a shot.

Please note this is not Canon I started writing this before I got a hold of the 5th book and left it after I finished it. So this is an AU book 3 really since I never liked the holes in the 4th one to as far as I take it.

I am Morgana's Brother

I -What Severus Saw

As he stood in a darkened corner of the hospital wing he watched the young teenager allow the hospital matron to clean and bandage his arm before pulling it back to his chest and starring out the window which faced a view of the battlements that were almost impossible to climb up on.

The boy was silent, you could barely even hear him breathe and he was alone. Molly Weasley had already left to go and check up on her children in the tower taking with her the boys two friends which he obviously desperately needed.

Poppy bustled back over to the boy offering him a pair of pajamas and a bottle of dreamless sleep. The boy quietly refused both. Crossing his legs again he sat with his back flat against the headboard staring into nothing. His jeans were ripped up but no longer covered in blood. The sweatshirt that had been draped around him when he had returned with the cup bore the name Diggory proudly on the back, he thought he had seen Amos wrap it around him.

The boy appeared to be in shock his eyes were glassy, his entire body was shaking so badly the bed rattle slightly. As Severus was considering walking over to check on him the door to the infirmary swung open and in walked both Hermione and Ron. The calvary had arrived. The girl drew her wand and placed a perimeter circle around the bed he had seen them before they would only allow in the Heads of Houses and Poppy.

The girl and the boy both pulled up chairs and they each reached over and took one of his hands. They sat like that for almost 3 quarters of an hour before the red headed boy stood up to go find the nurse. And the first words to come out of the boys mouth since he'd been brought to the hospital wing were said. "Mione will you tell me a story?"

It was uttered so quietly he almost missed it but the girl evidently had been waiting on this. "Of course Ree." and she climbed up on the bed to sit next to him. He slowly lowered his head into her lap and she carded her fingers through his messy black locks before starting her tale. "Once Upon a time..." He tuned her out. Almost 20 minutes later the red head came back, as he made to sit down in his chair a small pale hand reached around to tug on his wrist. The red head curled up in bed next to his friends. And the black haired boy slowly drifted off to sleep to the girls' tale of happily ever after safe and secure between the only two people he trusted in this world.

"Is he asleep yet?" The red head asked the girl she answered and stopped playing with his hair for a minute. "Its starting already isn't? I always thought we'd have more time you know?"

"It'll be okay Hermione. I promise you it'll be okay"

"How can we know that? I mean Voldemort was alive for almost 50 years before he was banished the first time I'm sure he knows so many magicks he'll be nearly unstoppable!"

"It doesn't matter now and you know that. He murdered Cedric right in front of Harry do you think he'll live very long? Really Hermione do you think Harry we'll stand for this? The monster is as good as dead from the moment he even considered killing Cedric."

"No, it scares me though." The girl sighed. "The less time we have to learn the more likely Harry won't live through the end of this.

"He will I promise Mione"

"How can you be so sure Ron?"

"He's Harry I know that will be enough, hes the hero, he will win and come out with a scratch or to and we'll all party because he saved us all"

"And the hero Ron, who saves the hero? He can't always be expected to save himself."

"Thats what we're hear for Mione. We catch him when he falls and we save the hero. Even if no one ever knows because when it all comes down to it what matters is that Harry is safe with us for always.

They stopped talking after that and both teenagers soon fell into a restless sleep frequently interrupted by the boy between them whimpering quietly. Severus Snape stood guard over the sleeping trio throughout the night, considering the girls question 'who saves the hero?' because obviously from what he had heard they didn't trust anyone but themselves to save him and the truth of the matter was he didn't know if anyone else could.

Dawn broke and he watched the-boy-who-lived carefully sit up in bed and stretch slightly like a cat. He climbed off and headed towards the bathroom wrapping the sweatshirt around himself even tighter, he paused to pick up a leather rucksack that had been left the night before. The other two teenagers woke at the noise. To quickly Severus thought, they probably had never done much more than doze waiting to see if there friend needed them.

"We're going to the tower to shower and change and then we'll be back k Harry?"

"Its fine Ron."

They left and Potter continued his was into the shower in the infirmary. He reappeared moments later and when Severus got a good look at him his thoughts immediately took a sexual turn.

"My Gods" he whispered to himself the boy was beautiful, dressed in sinfully tight jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with the leather rucksack slung carelessly over his shoulder. His black locks of hair, perpetually messy looking like held just walked out of a bed where held be thoroughly fucked.

He immediately put an end to that train of thought. The boy was barely 15 let alone the fact that held just watched a students' murder.

He stayed in his corner and watched as the child sat back on the bed and allowed the nurse to fuss over him again after downing 3 potions he pulled his knees up to his chest and turned once again to stare out the window. His side kicks shortly reappeared to hand him a cup of coffee which he downed quickly before banishing the cup.

"You holding up alright Ree"

"I'll be fine for now Mione"

"If your sure...I'm mean we're here we're not going anywhere"

"I am"

They both smiled rather sadly. The redhead put an arm around Harry's waist waiting momentarily for him to flinch at the contact then relax in knowledge of who he was.

With a quite goodbye to the nurse the 3 students disappeared out the door in silence. As Severus stepped out of his corner and made to leave he was stopped by Poppy.

"Do you have the same expectations of the boy as your colleagues Severus?"

"I suppose. It is expected of him and Albus is quite sure its his destiny." for some reason he'd never found a reason to be sarcastic or lie to the resident nurse.

"Humph, if only you knew what I knew Severus. If only."

With that cryptic statement she turned and stepped into her office closing the door leaving Severus Snape once again quite confused a feeling he didn't like at all.

With a sigh he to left the infirmary to see what a new day would bring for them all.

From an unseen shadow Eris the goddess of chaos frowned. "My poor child so much for you to do so little time to do it" she sighed. "My work here is done." with a sudden turn she was gone as if she had never been there to begin with.

And for a second the world stopped. A young man with killing curse eyes paused in the hall way of an ancient castle he heard a soft whisper of I love you and then felt lips brushing against his own softly.

The world started again and Harry Potter was content in the knowledge that one day he would be loved again.

* * *

--The story really takes place later but I feel the need to leave some back round here and there so if this confuses you don't worry it will get better.

Unbeta'd


End file.
